The present invention relates to a hinge mechanism and, more particularly, to a hinge mechanism of simplified construction adapted for use in association with appliances such as chest freezers or the like that include a body and a door hingedly connected thereto. Although the hinge mechanism of the present invention will be described with particular reference to use in association with a chest freezer, those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the invention has wider application to many other appliances, furniture, cabinetry, and elsewhere.
Conventional hinge mechanisms for chest freezers and other appliances are relatively complex, involving numerous components and assembly steps. This complexity increases the cost of the hinges, both in terms of materials and assembly labor. Also, conventional hinges for chest freezers and the like are relatively large and unsightly, and require a greater number of fasteners and include numerous internal components. Furthermore, conventional hinges for chest freezers and other applications typically rely upon tension springs in their operation, and these springs tend to reduce smoothness of operation over a wide range of motion and also decrease durability.
In the highly competitive appliance industry, low cost, pleasing aesthetics, durability, and smooth operation are highly desirable. Accordingly, a need has been found for a hinge mechanism for chest freezers and other appliances that is relatively simple so that it can be made smaller in size and less obtrusive, easier to,assemble, durable, and that operates in a smooth manner over its entire range of motion.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved compression spring hinge mechanism is provided. The hinge assembly includes a body adapted for connection to a first structure. A resilient member is in contact with the body, and a cam is pivotally movable relative to the body and adapted for connection to a second structure. An actuating member is positioned between the resilient member and the cam and biased by the resilient member into contact with the cam so that the actuating member exerts a force on said cam.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a compression spring hinge mechanism that is simple and easy to construct in a cost-effective manner.
Another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a compression spring hinge mechanism that is more aesthetically pleasing than conventional hinge mechanism.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a hinge mechanism that relies upon a compression spring for biasing that provides for smooth operation over a full range of motion and increased hinge durability.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading and understanding the following specification.